1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display device, and particularly relates to a touch display device capable of assembling a touch device within the structure of a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments and applications of the information technology, wireless mobile telecommunication, and information appliances, the input devices of many information products are changed from a traditional keyboard, a mouse and so forth to touch devices, so as to satisfy the requirements of convenience in carrying, light weight, and user-friendly operations.
At present, touch devices can be generally categorized into resistance touch panels, capacitance touch panels, sound wave touch panels, optical touch components, electromagnetic touch components, etc. Each of the aforementioned touch devices can be externally assembled with a display module. In other words, the touch device is assembled with the display module after the assembly of the display module is completed. At the end, the display module and the touch device are then wrapped by a case to be embellished.
However, since the touch device and the display module are assembled after individual assembly, the procedure of assembly is more complicated and the cost is higher. In addition, there are the problems of precision and alignment of the touch device and the display module during the assembly of the touch device and the display module.